Some-One-
Hello Comrades, I finally joined the FlipAnim wiki Some-One- is a FlipAnim user that registered on 17.11.2019. Some-One- is a amateur artist and animator that mostly posts random stuff and sometimes good or decent art on his account. He popularized the word "comrade" on his account to say to his fellow followers, and has stuck ever since then. Some-One- also came up with the ARMAGEDDION anim series, the Bush men. Some-One- is one of the many very active account that posts whenever and basically every day with new content, spanning a whole page worth of anims or more. He is very friendly, supports his friends, likes finding new people to FilpAnim but sometimes gets a bit dark occasionally with him IRL suffering from (Redacted). Before Some-One- Some-One- actually started on FlipAnim a few weeks back before his actual account, he went by the name of SOMEONE. Some-One- used to be your basic and average person with no account on FlipAnim, posting whatever and whenever He can, and sometimes doing anims that where next to others and in a way collaborating with them with his anims by pointing or doing something with the other anim beside it. SOMEONE's 1st animation that was ever made was a bendy animation (It was actually pretty decedent) SOMEONE also made other things under different usernames without a account, the 2 that where created where "POLANDBALLFAN" and "COUNTRYHUMANFAN" in total he had 3 different no account names on FlipAnim. SOMEONE's last animation was "Farewell" which was the mark of his last animation as a no account FlipAnim user. He shortly after that made a new account and posted his 1st animation on it was called "The Bottomless Pit" which showed a ball falling in a hole with some text at the bottom of the anim to tell whats going on, and it all stated from there. Bio Lives: ??? Age: ??? Hight: ??? Race: ??? Religion: ??? Gender: M (?) Diagnosis: Anxiety Other accounts: No Symbols The eye: the eye is the symbol used for Some-One-'s account. it represents the creatures and negative thoughts that toy and play around in Some-One-'s brain, sometimes in real life. The eye can also symbolize people that watch and follow Some-One-, it is always is looking down at Some-One- always seeing and watching. The cross: the cross is a symbol of faith and the word, it is Some-One-'s only way of safety and guidance. this symbol appears several times. The red arrows: the red arrows is a unique symbol that represents Some-One- in shock and maybe in a slight burst of anxiety. the symbol looks like 2 red arrows but with the tips going opposite ways. one going up and the other going down, this represents a split mind and thinking of Some-One-. The red X: most commonly seen on Black Star's right eye, the red X is a symbol of canceling out both good and negative thoughts. The red X can change color and determine if it is cancelling out good and bad thoughts and can also symbolize a regret or a mistake The Halo: The halo is a symbol of being free and being guided towards the future and past, it may also symbolize the good and peace in the world and mind. The heart: the symbol is a picture of a heart that is turned upside down and represents having a broken heart or struggles with family Extras (FlipAnim profile (http://flipanim.com/profile?name=Some-One-) His 1st piece of fan art he received was done by User PipDaCat (http://flipanim.com/anim=JRX8NWLJ) 1st ever animation(http://flipanim.com/anim=gkLiLwcL) was the 1000th follower for NummyGummy (http://flipanim.com/anim=YnBBvZV2) Found his 3 of his comrades that run Troll-reich's account, he has found them all but there might be more. (https://flipanim.com/profile?name=FictionLandGirl, http://flipanim.com/profile?name=---OwO---, http://flipanim.com/profile?name=TheFlipShipper) Fan Art/Gifts Collection By: AlphaIsScared (http://flipanim.com/anim=OHC0ZHn3) By: AnonymousMouse (http://flipanim.com/anim=VuNs5bcY) By: WholesomeSoyMilk (http://flipanim.com/anim=obudNwWY) By: PipDaCat (http://flipanim.com/anim=JRX8NWLJ) By: Hunnee (http://flipanim.com/anim=kzx6zSWW) By: urdrid (http://flipanim.com/anim=kpvEapTb) By: TimeStart (http://flipanim.com/anim=gRPhIDqv#comment-SpwyUhgRYgBu) By: plorpty (http://flipanim.com/anim=W1AD2y9N#comment-7LyetFv4W5E1) By: MsVodka (http://flipanim.com/anim=rnKCz7Kn) By: Kiribakugou (http://flipanim.com/anim=0Mg4nAnw) By: Minterou (http://flipanim.com/anim=3lXyBmMe#comment-RbjryibYKTtq) By: TheSATISFYER (http://flipanim.com/anim=fAw9cgPL#comment-0zn6XBOqVWUM) By: TerraBTW (http://flipanim.com/anim=pWHMznS0#comment-YjDUvwL9xJAy) Category:Characters Category:Users